


3.1. Rolničky

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2017 [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Moderní AU o rodince Elronda Půlelfa a koleda Rolničky.





	3.1. Rolničky

Arwen stojí vedle svého otce, oba zabalení do vrstev teplého oblečení a sledují dvojčata, jak dovádějí na sáňkách. Arwen si nemůže pomoct, ale přijde jí, že místo obvyklého pozorného pohledu, kterému nic neunikne, má otec ve tváři spíš – zasněný výraz. To se obvykle děje, když vzpomíná na mámu a pak z toho bývá táta smutný.

„Tati?" zatahá ho Arwen za rukáv kabátu. „Na co myslíš?"

„Cože?" zeptá se Elrond vytrhnutý z myšlenek.

„Na co vzpomínáš?" zopakuje malá svůj dotaz.

„Na strejdu Elrose," usměje se Elrond na dcerku a ani si nevšimne, že jeho synátoři přišli blíž k nim, aby si na chvíli oddechli. „Když jsme byli malí, jezdili jsme na saních po všech kopcích tady. Každou zimu jsme si postavili skokánek, přes který jsme jezdili. Jednou jsme dokonce udělali tak velký skokánek a jeli přes něj tak rychle, že jsme při dopadu rozbili sáně na třísky," vzpomíná Elrond.

„To kecáš!" obviní ho Elrohir.

„Proč bych lhal?" diví se Elrond a podívá se na svá mračící se dvojčata.

„Protože ty neděláš takové věci," pokrčí Elladan rameny. „Sáňkování ze skokánku zní jako zábava a ty děláš jenom nudné věci."

„Jo, ty neděláš srandu," povídají dvojčata.

„Chcete mi tvrdit, že neumím dělat nic zábavného? Že je se mnou nuda?" povídá Elrond pomalu.

„Jo," odpoví dvojčata s nezlomnou jistotou v hlase.

Arwen jen šokovaně zalapá po dechu a zakryje si oběma rukama pusu. Takhle se s tátou přece nemůže mluvit!

„Jak chcete, pánové," prohlásí Elrond pomalu

A najednou oběma klukům dojde, co, jak a komu řekli. Řekli svému tátovi, že je nudný! Přímo do očí! Co teď s nimi udělá?!

„Arwen," obrátí se Elrond na dcerku. „Pujč mi svoje sáňky."

„Tati?" zarazí se malá, i když otci podá šňůru od saní.

„A teď se uvidí, pánové, kdo z nás sjede kopec rychleji," prohlásí Elrond s ledovým klidem, než se obrátí zády ke svým a začne pomalu šlapat do kopce.

Trojice malých Půlelfových jen stojí s otevřenýma pusama a zírá na jeho záda.

„On vážně-"

„On jde-"

„Ale to-"

„On-"

„Kluci," vloží se do koktání Arwen. „On to asi fakt myslí vážně."

„Za ním!" vyhrkne Elrohir a vzápětí se rozběhne za otcem.

\- - o - -

A takhle začala historka o tom, jak lady Galadriel, mocná politička a vůdkyně lidu, navštívila svého neméně vlivného a politicky mocného a aktivního zetě a našla ho celého od sněhu, jak se o zlom krk řítí na malých sáňkách z kopce a v patách mu jedou jeho synové, zatímco jeho dcerka se válí v závěji a směje se tak, že není schopná popadnout dech. To byla scéna, kterou ani Galadriel ve vší své předvídavosti, ani její manžel Celeborn ve vší své moudrosti nečekali. Stejně tak nečekali Elrondův úplně rudý obličej, když mu došlo, kdo přijel na nečekanou návštěvu a v jakém stavu byl spatřen.

**Author's Note:**

> Rolničky
> 
> Sláva už je sníh, jedem na saních,  
> kluci křičí, zvonek zní, jenom táta ztich.  
> Kouká na syna, uši napíná,  
> co to slyší v rolničkách? Na co vzpomíná?
> 
> Rolničky, rolničky, kdo pak vám dal hlas?  
> Kašpárek maličký nebo děda Mráz?  
> Rolničky,rolničky,co to zvoní v nich?  
> Maminčiny písničky Vánoce a sníh.
> 
> Zvonky dětských let, rozezvoňte svět,  
> těm co už jsou dospělí,ať je znova pět!  
> Zvoňte z lehýnka stačí chvilinka:  
> vzpomínka jak rolničky,v srdci zacinká.
> 
> Rolničky, rolničky kdopak vám dal hlas?  
> Kašpárek maličký nebo děda Mráz?  
> Rolničky,rolničky co to zvoní v nich?  
> Maminčiny písničky Vánoce a sníh.


End file.
